For background, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,528, application Ser. No. 09/146,662 filed Sep. 3, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,787, for WAVEGUIDE ELECTROACOUSTICAL TRANSDUCING and the commercially available Bose Wave radio, Wave radio/CD and ACOUSTIC WAVE music systems incorporated herein by reference.